paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and Marshall's Bully: Chapter 3: Pictures of Memories
Chapter 3: Pictures of Memories "Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Help! Help! Rocks, where are you? I can't see! Ahhhhhhhhh!" Marshall screamed as he tossed and turned in his sleep. All of the pups woke up after hearing Marshall screaming and tried to wake him up. "Marshall! Marshall! Wake up little buddy!" Chase said, hoping some encouragement from a friend would help Marshall wake up. It didn't work. As the Dalmatian pup just kept struggling in his sleep however, this surprised all of the pups except for Snowflake. Marshall never had nightmares before. "Marshall, please wake up!" Skye pleaded with the sleeping pup. "Rocks! Where are you? Get me outta here! Ahhhhhhhh!" Marshall screamed as he kept tossing and turning in his sleep. "Marshall, I'm right here. It's okay, buddy. Please wake up," Rocky said as put his paw on Marshall's shoulder. Unfortunately, no matter how hard the pups tried, Marshall just wouldn't wake up. "Pups, what's all the yelling about?" Ryder asked as he joined the pups in the sleeping room of The Lookout. "Marshall's having a nightmare, and won't wake up!" Zuma told Ryder. "What? But Marshall never gets nightmares!" Ryder stated as he joined the pups around Marshall. Suddenly, Marshall woke up. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Marshall screamed before opening his eyes. Marshall breathed heavily as he looked at his pup friends and Ryder. "Marshall, are you all right?" Ryder asked comfortingly, putting his hand on Marshall's shoulder. Marshall sniffed, and his eyes started to water. "N-No!" Marshall replied as his lower lip began to tremble. Marshall then jumped into Ryder's arms and burst out crying. Ryder hugged Marshall tightly, knowing that he must have had a really bad nightmare. It wasn't often that Marshall cried out of fear. "Shhhh. It's okay, Marshall. It was just a bad dream, you're safe. It's okay," Ryder said as he petted and hugged Marshall lovingly. Ryder hated to see any of is pups upset. Eventually, after Marshall calmed down, everyone got up and went to have Breakfast. Just as they were walking out however, Snowflake stopped Marshall, and gave him a sympathetic look. Your nightmare was about Pup Camp, wasn't it?" Snowflake asked, knowing how Marshall felt. Marshall nodded sadly. "I'm so sorry Marshall," Snowflake replied as she hugged Marshall kindly. Marshall hugged back, feeling safe, and comfort from Snowflake's hug. She knew what he had went through back in camp. After they separated from the hug, the two pups went to join the others for some Breakfast. Later on after Breakfast, the pups went to go hang out or do their own activities. Snowflake and Marshall were in the part of The Lookout where the pups played Pup Pup Boogie, but instead of dancing, they were looking at picture book. The picture book was filled with pictures from their puppy days at Pup Training Camp. The two pups liked looking at the pictures and talking about all the fun they had, but there were some pictures Marshall didn't like seeing. Eventually, they got to the last page of the picture book. Marshall suddenly got teary eyed, and got up. "Thank you for showing me the picture book Snowflake, but I don't feel like looking at pictures anymore..." Marshall said as he started to walk away. "I'm sorry, Marshall. I shouldn't have shown you the pictures," Snowflake apologized. "It's not about the pictures, Snowflake; it's about what the pictures remind me about!" Marshall replied in a moody voice. "I'm sorry, Marshall!" Snowflake apologized again. Marshall sighed. "I forgive you Snowflake. It's just that, I don't understand why I'm being reminded of HIM all of a sudden. I never thought I'd have to deal with this problem again. I never wanted any of this to happen!" Marshall responded, feeling slightly sad. "Marshall, it's not your fault for what happened. Besides, the Pup Camp Leaders all agreed it was for the best. You know we all wanted you to get better, Marshall," Snowflake said softly, trying to reason with her friend. "If it hadn't been for HIM I wouldn't have had too! He made Pup Training Camp a living nightmare for me! HE's the reason why I am the pup I am today!" Marshall shouted. Snowflake's head went down. "I know, Marshall. I don't like HIM either. HE may have caused you the most pain, but he also bullied me and Rocks too. You don't know how upset I got after what happened, Marshall. It was like my heart broke. That's why I got so happy after we realized we were old friends. It wasn't until a few days after I joined the PAW Patrol that I realized that. After what happened, I thought I'd never see you again!" Snowflake explained. Marshall smiled at Snowflake and then hugged her, and licked her face. "I felt the same too, Snowflake. But now that we're back together, hopefully nothing bad will happen!" Marshall replied kindly as they separated from the hug. Unbeknownst to them, Marshall had no idea that he was going to be proven wrong. Next Chapter: Pups and Marshall's Bully: Chapter 4: Pup in the Park